


I Know

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things Nancy knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

"How bad will this hurt you?" Nancy asks.

"I'll _die_ ," Ruby repeats.

"I know. But before that."

Ruby shrugs. "I've never done this before. I can knock you out first, if you think that'd help," she says, and it's a moment before Nancy realizes the subject's changed from Ruby to her.


End file.
